


La Mujer Que Hay En Mi

by Brambleshadow_of_WindClan



Category: 21 Jump Street
Genre: Episode: "Stand By Your Man", F/M, Romance/Hurt/Comfort, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan/pseuds/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A month after her rape, Hanson helps Hoffs cope through, well, dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Mujer Que Hay En Mi

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "The Woman In Me" by Heart
> 
> Yeah, it's yet another songfic. This one just kinda came to me when I was listening to the song and flashing back to the scene in "Stand By Your Man" when Tom and Judy are dancing together after closing the hospital case. As such, there are mentions and discussions of rape.
> 
> The title translates from Spanish into "The Woman in Me." Yes, Heart recorded a Spanish version of this song. They also recorded a Spanish version of "Will You Be There (In the Morning)" titled "Te Quedaras (En La Mañana)". And yes, the lyrics for this song are incredibly sappy but I love it anyway.

Tom Hanson, Judy Hoffs, Douglas "Doug" Penhall, Harry Truman "HT" Ioki, and Captain Adam Fuller, members of the Jump Street Chapel undercover unit, were hanging out at a local pizza parlor after a particularly hard drug case. Hoffs, distracted, stirred her glass of Coke with a straw.

The sound of someone clearing their throat made her look up. "Detective," Hanson said, extending a hand. "Would you like to dance?"

In answer, she placed her hand in his, allowing him to help her up. They joined some other couples on the makeshift dance floor, and Tom busted out into the most ridiculous dance moves around her, trying to make her laugh. When she didn't, he stopped messing around and moved in close, placing one hand on her waist while the other rested on the small of her back. "Relax," he murmured. "The case is over; we made a good collar. So why are you so quiet?"

"Just leftover stress from the case, I guess," Judy replied quietly, relaxing against him, letting her body sway to the ballad that was currently playing, some instrumental piece that she didn't know the name of.

 _Dancing close, feeling restless._  
_It's a slow, sultry night._  
 _It'll take a lifetime till sunrise_  
 _If you won't stay with me tonight._

Moving so close to him lit slow-burning fires in places she hadn't thought she'd want to be touched since her rape a month ago. But Tom had always had that effect on her: he always knew what to say or do to make her feel better.

A warm breeze swept in from the opened door and curled around them before darting out again. Man, it felt good against the air-conditioned pizza parlor. For Detective Hoffs, the night turned slow and sultry.

Judy was suddenly aware that Tom's hands had moved, roaming up her body. The only thought in her mind as she looked at him was: _If you won't stay with me tonight, it will be a long time till sunrise._ And that thought scared her.

 _Feel your breath caress my shoulder_  
_As your heart reads my mind._  
 _You don't need to say anything._  
 _I can see everything in your eyes._

Warm breath caressed her shoulder as he murmured, "Talk to me, Jude. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she replied, just as quietly. "You don't need to say anything right now, Hanson." Judy drew back slightly to see his expression and had to catch her breath at the look in his chocolate-brown eyes. In those eyes—which were normally flat eyes, cop eyes—she could see everything: every vulnerability, weakness . . . and emotion. And she was pretty sure those were reflected in her own eyes.

 _It's so easy with you._  
_I don't need an excuse_  
 _To be the woman in me._  
 _It's so hard to believe that I'm feelin' so free_  
 _To be the woman in me._  
 _Baby, there's so much no man has ever touched_  
 _Of the woman in me._

But with Tom, it was so easy just to let go and be herself. Doug and Harry would try to understand what was going on in her personal life when she did confide in them, but they never could, not really. And Booker? Forget about it.

Now, as she moved with him to the music—who changed it to Def Leppard's "Pour Some Sugar On Me"?—Judy was finding it hard to believe that she was feeling the most relaxed she had been since the rape.

A smile ghosted across Hanson's face as he remarked, "I like this song."

"Just don't get your hopes up," Hoffs teased. "I'm not— Hey, who's the DJ and why do they keep changing songs?"

Tom shrugged. "Beats me. But then, I'm not complaining."

Was that some sort of a come-on? Judy narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Hanson, if you're—"

"Relax, Judy. I didn't mean anything by it."

She forced herself to breathe in, caught his scent. Suddenly she was all too aware of him and that they were so close . . .

 _I might be trembling but I'm not scared._  
_Just my desire breaking free._  
 _I've never had a chance like this before,_  
 _To unlock all the doors_  
 _To be the woman in me._

A tremor raced through her, but it wasn't one of fear. No, it was frustrated desire.

"You all right, Jude?" Tom asked. "You're trembling." Hoffs saw worry flash in his eyes, along with sympathy. "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you like Evan did."

Wry laughter bubbled up in her throat, but Judy held it back. She shook her head, brought her hands from their current position on his waist up to around his neck. "I know, Hanson, and I'm not scared of you. In fact—" She broke off, biting her lower lip. Judy didn't know why she wanted him so badly. Even when she was with Marcus, there hadn't been a chance to give him everything, unlock all the doors, so to speak.

Again, a smile ghosted across Tom's face. "Jude, I think I know what you're trying to say." He bent his head and brushed his lips across hers, fully aware that the rest of the team was watching.

As if to prove it, Doug let out a wolf-whistle, while Harry sat there grinning like an idiot. Judy saw their captain shake his head in resignation, as if to say, "So be it." Turning her eyes back on Hanson, she saw he was grinning. Cliché as it was, everything inside her just melted. How was it he had that effect on her?

 _It's so easy with you._  
_I don't need an excuse_  
 _To be the woman in me._  
 _It's so hard to believe that I'm feelin' so free_  
 _To be the woman in me._  
 _Baby, there's so much no man has ever touched_  
 _Of the woman in me._

Everything was so easy with him that she didn't need an excuse to release her . . . inner woman. That was probably why he affected her the way he did. And there were so many aspects to her character that no man, or woman for that matter, had come close to completely understanding her.

Before Judy quite knew what she was doing, she had kissed him again.

And who changed the song to Heart's "All I Wanna Do Is Make Love to You"? Hoffs wanted to have a serious talk with whoever was in charge of the song selection. "What is that DJ thinking?" she muttered.

Tom smirked. "Oh, I'd say it's appropiate for the situation, wouldn't you?"

"Hanson, don't make me punch you."

His smirk faded instantly. "Wouldn't dream of it, Detective."

She smiled, noting his use of her rank. "Of course you wouldn't."

 _Like the dark side of the full moon,_  
_I've never shown what I'm showing you._  
 _It's so easy with you I don't need an excuse_  
 _To be the woman in me._  
 _It's so hard to believe that I'm feelin' so free_  
 _To be the woman in me._

Detective Hoffs was surprised—sort of—that she was showing him her playful, flirtatious side. Like the full moon's dark side, it was a part of her that she almost never let the others see, much less Hanson. And yet whenever she was with him, her guard fell down. A month ago, during an encounter much like this one—wasn't Fate cruel?—he had been the one to see straight through her and the first person she'd confided in.

Tom's hands suddenly lifted from their spot on her body and he stepped back. "Song's over," he said in way of explaination to her confused look. "Besides, I think Fuller, Penhall, and Iokage want to say something," he added, pointing at the booth.

Judy glanced over, considered, shrugged, and took his hand. "I have a better idea," she said, leading him out of the parlor. Hoffs couldn't help grinning as the sound of Doug and Harry's wolf-whistles and cat-calls followed them out. She glanced at Tom, who caught the look and grin and frowned. "What?" he asked.

"Just thinking how lucky any girl would be if they were in my place. You know, it's hard for me to believe that I'm feeling okay enough to be alone with anyone since . . . well . . ."

"I know, Jude," Tom said softly. "I know. It's okay."

 _Yes, it is,_ she thought as he held her close. _And with you, well, how can I refuse?_

 _It's so easy with you._  
_I don't need an excuse_  
 _To be the woman in me._  
 _It's so hard to believe that I'm feeling so free_  
 _To be the woman in me._


End file.
